Boo,Choose Me and Kiss B
by Izca RizcassieYJ
Summary: Summary: Choi Jaejoong bungsu dari 3 bersaudara yang hidup di antara keberuntungan, memiliki 2 hyung Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Siwon yang sangat protective padanya karena kadar kecerobohan yang mencapai taraf membahayakan memutuskan mencarikan pendamping untuk menjaga dongsaeng tersayangnya. Siapakah yang akan di pilih Jaejoong ? pilihan Seunghyun atau Siwon ?,Warn BL,YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

**Boo,Choose Me and Kiss B***

**AUTHOR:Izca RizcassieYJ**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance,Humor(*gagal**

**Pair : Yunjae as My Lovely pair,**

**And other pair**

**Warning : Miss Typo,Typo(s),Gaje,Humor gagal, Shounen-ai,Boys Love,MXM,**

**OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

**NO COPY AND NO PLAGIAT !**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**Summary: Choi Jaejoong bungsu dari 3 bersaudara yang hidup di antara keberuntungan, memiliki 2 hyung Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Siwon yang sangat protective padanya karena kadar kecerobohan yang mencapai taraf membahayakan memutuskan mencarikan pendamping untuk menjaga dongsaeng tersayangnya. Siapakah yang akan di pilih Jaejoong ? pilihan Seunghyun atau Siwon ?**

**Chapter 1/ ?**

**Boo,Choose Me and Kiss B***

Pagi itu kediaman Choi tampak lengang dan tenang dengan dua namja tampan yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya mereka duduk tenang tanpa suara,hanya terdengar gesekan antara bunyi alat makan yang mengisi ruang makan tersebut, terlihat dari luar keduanya dingin atau memang kenyataannya salah satu dari mereka pribadi yang dingin ? suasana tenang itu tiba tiba hancur karena suara gaduh yang di timbulkan oleh si bungsu dari keluarga Choi yang suaranya terdengar sampai ruang makan kebiasaannya setiap hari.

"Arghhhh hyungie Joongie terlambat, aigo Joongie belum mandi aduh bagaimana ini hari ini ada ulangan Kim Seonsangnim kalau Joongie telat nanti Joongie di hukum ottohkae ?" namja cantik yang merupakan bungsu Choi bersaudara ini sibuk dengan kehebohannya sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa yang ia lakukan sekarang semakin membuatnya terlambat sedangkan kedua hyungnya yang ternyata sudah berada di depan kamarnya cengok melihat kelakuan dongsaeng kesayangan mereka meskipun ekspresi yang di tunjukkan keduanya benar benar berbeda, Siwon dengan mata membulat dan mulut menganga melihat kepribadian dongsaengnya yang aneh bin ajaib sedangkan Seunghyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan kedua dongsaengnya yang jauh dari kata normal. Kemudian ia berlalu menuju tangga namun sebelumnya ia meneriaki dongsaengnya sebelum terlalu lama tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri dan melupakan kegiatan rutinnya.

"Joongie cepat mandi chagiya dan Siwon berhenti memasang wajah pabo seperti itu !" sontak kedua dongsaeng Seunghyun yang terkejut mendengar teriakan hyungnya langsung sadar dari keautisannya, Jaejoong langsung melesat menuju kamar mandinya mengingat ia akan semakin terlambat bila terlalu lama berdiam diri sedangkan Siwon langsung memasang wajah cool andalannya yang terlihat aneh terpasang di wajah pabonya.

Kini mereka bertiga berada di dalam limousine hitam meluncur dengan cepat ke arah sekolah Jaejoong karena dongsaengnya sudah terlambat setelah sampai di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah elite Shinki International High School seperti biasa yang di iringi dengan teriakan dari para fans Jaejoong yang semuanya adalah namja yang berstatus seme serta tidak lupa para fans dari kedua hyung Jaejoong ikut mengiringi kedatangan Jaejoong karena kedua hyungnya merupakan alumni dari SIHI yang tidak kalah popular dari Jaejoong, jika Jaejoong akan membalas sapaan mereka dengan senyuman angelnya yang innocent dan Siwon yang menjawab dengan senyuman kudanya yang sok cassanova tapi entah mengapa membuat fansnya yang terutama para namja uke berteriak terpesona lain Jaejoong dan Siwon lain lagi dengan Seunghyun yang membalas sapaan mereka dengan tatapan tajam yang seharusnya membuat mereka ketakutan tapi mereka malah berteriak layaknya orang gila dan tentu saja membuat Seunghyun memutar bola matanya tanda bosan dengan segala tingkah autis orang orang di sekitarnya. Jaejoong yang memang pada dasarnya pelupa melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia semakin terlambat dan sudah pasti ia akan mendapat hukuman dari Kim Seonsangnim.

Jaejoong segera berlari menuju kelasnya yang sudah memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar tanpa memperdulikan teriakan kedua hyungnya yang khawatir dengan dongsaengnya yang ceroboh agar berhati hati.

"Joongie hati hati chagi jangan berlari nanti kamu ja. ." koor kedua hyungnya tapi belum selesai mereka memperingati dongsaengnya, namja cantik itu sudah terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya sontak membuat para fansnya berebut untuk membantu Jaejoong tapi mereka harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena di dahului oleh kedua hyung Jaejoong.

Melihat lutut dongsaengnya terluka Seunghyun langsung berinisiatif menggendong Jaejoong menuju UKS untuk segera di obati yang di ikuti oleh Siwon di belakangnya mengekori kedua saudaranya setelah menghentikan kegiatan mari menebar senyuman kuda ala Siwonnya, kini mereka berada di UKS untuk mengobati luka dii lutut dongsaeng kesayangan mereka dengan telaten karena mereka memang terbiasa mengobati luka Jaejoong yang memang sejak kecil sangat ceroboh apalagi ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal mereka berdua semakin menjaga ketat Jaejoong untuk mengurangi resiko terluka karena kecerobohan yang mencapai taraf membahayakan keselamatannya sendiri seperti ini.

Setelah mengantarkan Jaejoong ke kelasnya dan memberi penjelasan pada Kim Seonsangnim alasan Jaejoong terlambat dan menunjukkan luka yang di dapatnya akhirnya Jaejoong di izinkan mengikuti mata pelajaran tanpa mendapat hukuman dan di tanggapi dengan desahan lega dari Jaejoong.

Saat ini kedua hyung Jaejoong sedang berkumpul di ruang kerja mereka yang berada di Choi Corp. mereka terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting mengenai Jaejoong dan kecerobohannya.

"Hyung aku kasihan dengan nae Joongie kita tidak bisa menjaga dia selama seharian penuh dan melindungi dia dari kecerobohannya, dan lagi kita juga butuh waktu untuk menikmati hidup kita terlebih ketampananku ini bisa jadi hilang karena selalu khawatir memikirkan dia ! bagaimana kalau yeoja cantik dan para namja manis tidak ada lagi yang mau denganku hyung ?" Siwon mengungkapkan semuanya dengan di tambah kenarsisan tingkat akut mengenai wajah pabo yang menurutnya sendiri tampan.

'_**Bugh'**_

Suara pukulan keras terdengar saat Seunghyun memukul kepala dongsaengnya yang terlalu narsis mungkin ia berharap pukulannya membuat Siwon menjadi sadar atau malah ia berniat membuat Siwon semakin pabo dengan pukulan yang tidak bisa di katakan ringan jika yang memukulnya seorang mantan kingka di SIHI.

"Auchh, apa maksudmu memukulku hah ? kau mau membuat dongsaengmu kehilangan fansnya hanya karena punya benjolan sebesar telur busuk di kepala ! ahh atau mungkin hyung iri karena tidak memiliki fans sama sekali ? hahaha kasihan sekali nae hyung ?" Siwon terus terbahak bahak menertawakan hyungnya tanpa menyadari jika Seunghyun sudah bersiap siap melemparnya keluar jendela ruangannya yang berada di lantai atas dan bisa di pastikan jika Siwon hanya tinggal nama seandainya ia tetap tidak bisa berhenti mengejek hyungnya.

"Kau mau terus menertawakanku heum, atau kau memilih aku lempar dari atas sini lewat jendela agar bisa di tangkap oleh banci yang menjadi fansmu itu ?" Siwon yang mendengar peringatan Seunghyun yang tenang tapi mengandung penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya meneguk kasar ludahnya kemudian mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku.

"Apa maksud anggukanmu itu Siwon ?" Seunghyun terus menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi walaupun dalam hati ia menertawakan wajah ketakutan Siwon yang terlihat sangat lucu mengingat jarang sekali mengerjai dongsaengnya yang tukang narsis ini.

"Nde hyung aku tidak akan mengejek dan menertawakan hyung lagi" ucapan Siwon yang terdengar memelas membuat Seunghyun yang tadinya menahan diri agar tidak tertawa akhirnya terbahak membuat Siwon yang tadinya menunduk jadi menatap hyungnya itu.

"Yak hyung kau mengerjaiku yah ?" Siwon memandang Seunghyun dengan sengit.

"Hahaha, bagaimana aku tidak tertawa melihat tampang pabo yang sering kau banggakan itu ! lagi pula bukankah kita sedang membicarakan tentang Joongie bukan tentang nasib cintamu eoh ?" ujar Seunghyun dengan nada mengejek ke arah Siwon yang tadinya memasang wajah cemberut berubah cerah mendengar ucapan dari Seunghyun walaupun ia masih merasa dongkol mendengar ejekan dari hyungnya itu.

"Arra hyung, aku jadi ingat hampir saja aku lupa. Hyung bagaimana jika kita menjodohkan Joongie hyung ?" ucap Siwon dengan nada semangat '45

"Andwae ! aku tidak mau Joongie menikah dengan sembarang namja, bukankah kau hyungnya ? bagaimana mungkin kau tega melakukan semua ini kepada Joongie ?" Seunghyun langsung menolak ide Siwon saat mendengar dongsaeng tersayangnya akan di jodohkan.

"Tentu saja bukan namja sembarangan hyung, kau tahu bukan aku juga menyayangi Joongie tapi mau bagaimana lagi hyung kita juga tidak mungkin menjaga Joongie selama seharian penuh, harus ada yang menjaga Joongie selain kita aku hanya tidak ingin Joongie terlalu bergantung kepada kita hyung bukan ada maksud lain. Lagi pula kita sendiri yang akan memilihkan namja untuk Joongie dan pasti harus sesuai dengan kriteria kita dan Joongie bukan asal memilih hyung !" jelas Siwon dengan nada yang agak frustasi karena di tuduh seenaknya oleh Seunhyun.

Seunghyun yang mendengar penjelasan SIwon terdiam sesaat, ia membenarkan ucapan Siwon tersebut namun jujur saja ia belum siap bila di tinggal menikah oleh dongsaengnya tapi ia juga tidak ingin Jaejoong terlalu bergantung pada mereka berdua Siwon dan dirinya. Setelah beberapa lama ia memikirkan semuanya akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Siwon yang tentu saja sudah ia pertimbangkan baik buruknya.

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan usulanmu, tapi kita harus menyampaikan keputusan kita dulu pada Joongie aku tidak mau jika nanti tiba tiba ia menolak calon 'suami' nya karena kita tidak memberi tahunya terlebih dulu !" Seunghyun mulai bersuara kembali setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu terdiam.

"Arraso kita akan menyampaikan pada Joongie nanti saat kita pulang." Ucap Siwon dengan nada penuh semangat.

"Ngomong ngomong kau mengusulkan untuk menjodohkan Joongie, memangnya kau sudah mempunyai calonnya ?" Tanya Seunghyun dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tentu aku sudah punya, bagaimanapun aku ini punya banyak kandidat untuk Joongie yang tentu saja semuanya berkualitas tidak sepertimu hyung aku yakin pilihanmu pasti aneh aneh" ujar Siwon dengan nada mengejek

"Kita lihat saja nanti Siwonnie" jawab Seunhyun dengan nada tenang dan anehnya di ikuti dengan senyuman yang terlihat menyeramkan dan misterius.

**Tbc,or End ?**

**Izca bawa fic baru lagi nih,mianhae bukannya nglanjutin ff yang lama malah bikin ff baru lagi,hhehe*****di getok readers**

**Izca kena syndrom males nulis nh ?**

**kalo ff ne emang udah tinggal publish aj,**

**semoga gak ngebosenin ne ?**

**review buat kritik,and sarannya biar tambah semangat !**

**Gomawo ne,,**

**Mind to RnR,please ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

**Boo,Choose Me and Kiss B***

**AUTHOR:Izca RizcassieYJ**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance,Humor(*gagal**

**Pair : Yunjae as My Lovely pair,**

**And other pair**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje,Humor gagal, Shounen-ai,OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**Summary: Choi Jaejoong bungsu dari 3 bersaudara yang hidup di antara unfortunatelly, memiliki 2 hyung Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Siwon yang sangat protective padanya karena kadar kecerobohan yang mencapai taraf membahayakan memutuskan mencarikan pendamping untuk menjaga dongsaeng tersayangnya. Siapakah yang akan di pilih Jaejoong ? pilihan Seunghyun atau Siwon ?**

**Previous chap:**

**"Kita lihat saja nanti Siwonnie" jawab Seunhyun dengan nada tenang dan anehnya di ikuti dengan senyuman yang terlihat menyeramkan dan misterius.**

**Chapter 2/ ?**

***Boo,Choose Me and Kiss B***

Malam harinya setelah perbincangan singkat antara ia dengan hyungnya Siwon memutuskan tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya melainkan berkumpul di tempat tongkrongannya, tentu saja bukan tempat tongkrongan biasa tapi sebuah bar high class yang biasa di datangi oleh kalangan atas sepertinya "_Mirotic Bar_" nama bar itu.

Saat ini Siwon sedang duduk di ruangan VVIP yang merupakan tempat favoritnya, tidak lama kemudian seorang namja tampan dengan mata ikannya mendekati tempat Siwon dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hai kudawon, kau kenapa ? wajahmu terlihat sekali kau sedang frustasi ?" ujar namja ikan itu mengganggu ketenangan Siwon.

"Hah ? benarkah ? apakah wajah tampanku berkurang ikan ? apakah sangat terlihat yah kalau aku sedang frustasi ?" bukannya menjawab ia malah balik bertanya pada ikan sahabatnya dengan tingkat kenarsisan tingkat kuda.

"Aishh dasar kudawon pabo ! aku bertanya padamu malah kau balik bertanya hal yang tidak penting ! tampang kuda pabo sepertimu mana mungkin tampan,eh ?" ejekan dari namja ikan alias Donghae itupun dib alas dengan tatapan sengit oleh Siwon. Raut wajah yang tadinya menyeramkan saat mendapat ejekan berubah langsung menjadi tatapan bak kuda yang terbuang mengingat hal yang membuatnya frustasi.

"Hae, kau mau membantuku kan ? kau sahabatku kan ?" masih dengan tatapan bak kuda yang terbuang Siwon meluncurkan aksinya agar sahabatnya itu mau menolongnya meskipun sebenarnya tatapan itu malah membuat Donghae mual dan para fansnya menjauh mundur karena terlihat tidak sesuai dengan postur tubuhnya yang kekar.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Donghae mengangguk menyetujui keinginan sahabat kudanya itu, tapi terlihat jelas ia tersiksa akibat melihat tampang pabo Siwon yang terus menatapnya dengan senyuman charming sejuta kudanya karena anggukannya dan ia merasa menyesal melakukan hal yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa aku bantu heh kudawon ?" tanya Donghae yang mulai penasaran dengan masalah yang membuat sahabatnya itu terlihat frustasi.

"Huh, kau tahu aku mengusulkan pada Seunghyun hyung untuk mencari pendamping untuk Joongie karena aku berpikir jika Joongie tidak boleh terlalu tergantung pada kami berdua lagi sebab kau tahu bukan bahwa kami berdua tidak bisa menjaganya setiap saat dan selamanya." ujar Siwon dengan tampang frustasi.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau yang mengusulkan ide itu sendiri tapi tidak punya calon 'suami' untuk Joongie ? Lalu maksudmu meminta bantuan padaku apa ? kau mau meminta aku jadi adik iparmu ?" tanya Donghae asal yang di hadiahi pukulan sayang dari Siwon.

"Dasar ikan pabo ! tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan dongsaeng kesayanganku menikah dengan namja bau ikan sepertimu !" jawaban Siwon terdengar santai tapi begitu menusuk hatinya karena kenyataannya ia memang jarang mandi.

"Lagipula mau kau kemana kan monyet kesayanganmu ? kau mau mencoba selingkuh yah atau mau aku adukan padanya sekarang ?" pernyataan Siwon membuat ia langsung terdiam, tentu saja ia lebih memilih kekasih monyetnya itu –upps,maksudnya lebih memilih hyukkienya. Tanpa ia sadari bahwa sebenarnya Hyukjae sedang berjalan menuju tempat mereka berdua dan Siwon memang sengaja memancingnya.

"Tentu saja aku lebih memilih hyukkie, meskipun hyukkie itu kurus kering seperti pohon tidak seperti Joongie yang montok meskipun suaranya seperti kaleng rombeng tidak seperti Joongie yang suaranya merdu sampai membuatku mengantuk meskipun. ." ia masih terus mengoceh sendiri tanpa menyadari tidak ada sahutan dari yang di ajak bicara, setelah agak lama ia baru sadar jika tidak ada sahutan atau pukulan ia mulai membuka matanya yang semula terpejam sambil membayangkan tubuh Jaejoong yang montok. Tepat saat membuka matanya ia terkejut karena saat membuka mata bukan wajah Siwon yang berada di depannya tapi wajah kekasih mony-upps, manisnya yang menahan kesal.

"Oh. . begitukah ? jadi aku ini kurus kering dan suaraku seperti kaleng rombeng tidak seperti Joongie ? Jawab ikan bau amis !" teriak Hyukjae penuh emosi, sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum gaje melihat pemandangan sahabatnya yang sedang di siksa tanpa membantu sama sekali.(A:tunggu kau Siwon karma pasti berlaku !*high five bareng fishy)

"Hei Siwon bantu aku ?" ucapan Donghae terdengar sangat memelas saat meminta pertolongan dari sahabatnya itu, karena tidak tega akhirnya Siwon menjelaskan pada Hyukjae bahwa ia salah paham.

"Begitulah Hyukkie, aku bingung mencari namja yang sesuai kriteria Joongie. Aku benar benar pabo karena mengusulkan hal itu pada Seunghyun hyung dan mengatakan calon dariku pasti tidak aneh seperti pilihannya padahal aku tidak punya kandidat sedikitpun." Ucapan Siwon membuat Hyukjae simpati dan membuat Donghae semakin menekuk wajahnya terlebih sekarang Hyukjae terlihat menepuk lembut punggung Siwon tidak seperti tadi saat ia sibuk membayangkan tubuh montok Jaejoong.(A:Mian,penjelasan Siwon di skip)

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba mencari di perusahaanmu ? bukankah di situ juga banyak namja tampan yang pasti masuk kriteria Joongie" ucap Hyukjae dengan penuh semangat tanpa menyadari ada seekor ikan yang hamper mendengar pujian kekasihnya untuk namja lain.

"Huh ? tapi, apa tidak apa apa jika aku memilih di antara mereka ? aku takut jika nanti malah mereka saling bermusuhan karena iri. Lagipula aku tidak mau calon 'adik' iparku lebih tampan dariku, nanti yang ada para fansku malah lari dan memilih calon 'adik' iparku itu." Kedua pasangan kekasih yang tadinya terharu mendadak sweatdrop mendengar ucapan polos bin babo dari mulut Siwon.

"Lalu maumu bagaimana kudawon ?" Donghae yang sedari tadi gemas dengan sahabat pabonya itu mulai bersuara.

"Aha ? bagaimana kalau aku menanyakan langsung pada Joongie yah ?" mendengar ucapan dari Siwon membuat pasangan sejoli yang di depannya nyaris terjungkal karena tidak sedari tadi Siwon mengeluarkan pendapatnya itu dan membuat mereka frustasi memikirkan masalah Siwon.

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu, ku rasa Joongie belum tidur sekalian aku ingin memberitahunya tentang perjodohannya itu." Baru saja ia akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia kembali duduk saat mengingat bahwa ia mengaku pada hyungnya jika ia sudah memiliki kandidat sebagai calon 'suami' Joongie. Ia takut ketahuan oleh hyungnya bahwa ia belum memiliki kandidat satupun bukan karena takut melainkan ia malu jika di ejek oleh hyungnya, kekanakan ? memang begitulah sifat aslinya jika sudah bersama keluarganya meskipun lebih manja dan kekanakan dongsaengnya.

Setelah berpikir agak lama akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan pada Joongie saat hyungnya tidak ada ataupun sedang tidur.

"Aku pergi dulu ne Hae, dan gomawo Hyukkie sudah membantuku." Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari keduanya ia langsung melesat pergi menuju rumahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia telah tiba di rumah mewahnya, ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya melainkan mencari sosok hyung dan dongsaengnya yang ternyata sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan sepertinya sedang terlibat pembicaraan yang serius.

"Hyung ! kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa ?" terdengar suara Siwon yang menggelegar membuat keduanya yang baru memulai pembicaraan menjadi terkejut terlihat dari ekspresi yang terlihat dari keduanya, Jaejoong dengan bola mata yang membulat sangat terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan di wajahnya sedangkan Seunghyun tidak terlalu terlihat karena ia memang tidak ingin terlihat autis seperti kedua dongsaengnya.

"Yak Wonnie hyung, mau buat Joongie jantungan yah ? kalau Joongie jantungan terus Joongie mati gimana ? Joongie kan belum nikah hyungie ?" ujar Jaejoong dengan bibir mengerucut yang membuat kedua hyungnya tersenyum serta sweatdrop mendengar alasan dongsaengnya tersebut.

"Wah. . .bagus dong,kalau gitu gimana kalau Joongie menikah sekarang saja ?" ucapan Siwon yang asal langsung di hadiahi jitakan keras dari Seunghyun.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan seperti itu heh ? aku menyetujui usulanmu untuk menjodohkan Joongie bukan berarti Joongie menikah sekarang ! Lagipula memangnya kau benar benar sudah mempunyai calon 'suami' untuk Joongie ?" tukas Seunghyun dengan nada meremehkan yang membuat Siwon meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah mengingat ia belum mempunyai calon untuk dongsaengnya.

"Jinja ? Joongie mau di jodohkan hyungie ?" tanya Jaejoong setelah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut hyung tertuanya.

"Eh…?" koor kedua hyungnya yang baru menyadari bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua di ruangan tersebut, sontak keduanya saling memandang dan kemudian menatap Jaejoong Seunghyun yang merasa sebagai hyung tertua berniat menjelaskannya karena tidak bisa mengharapkan Siwon yang sedang memasang wajah kuda yang terbuang andalannya.

"Ekhem,begini Joongie kami berdua memutuskan untuk mencarikan calon 'suami' untukmu karena kami berdua merasa tidak selamanya kami berdua bisa menjaga dan melindungimu seharian penuh dan menemanimu selamanya jadi kami berpikir dengan menjodohkanmu setidaknya kami tidak terlalu khawatir sesuatu terjadi denganmu akibat kecerobohanmu itu." Siwon mendengus kesal mendengar ucapan hyungnya yang terdengar seakan ia tidak memberikan usulan tersebut melainkan hyungnya.

"Jadi Joongie menyusahkan hyungie ne ?" ucapan Jaejoong membuat keduanya tersentak apalagi melihat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya,

"Ani, kami berdua hanya. . ." belum selesai mereka memberikan penjelasan ucapan Jaejoong membuat mereka tercengang.

"Tapi kenapa harus namja ? Joongie nggak mau kalau nanti jadi uke !" keduanya hanya tertawa gugup saat mendengar ucapan yang tidak masuk akal mengingat Jaejoong di SIHI sebagai top uke meskipun tidak di sadarinya.

"Tentu saja karena kami berharap ia bisa melindungi Joongie, memangnya Joongie mau kulit mulus Joongie lecet lagi ?" mendengar ucapan Seunghyun membuat Jaejoong meringis karena tidak ingin kulit mulusnya lecet kembali hanya karena jatuh akibat kecerobohannya perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya. Anggukan jaejoong di balas dengan senyuman tipis Seunghyun dan tampang pabo ala Siwon, tapi semuanya tidak berlangsung lama saat mendengar hal yang di ucapkan Jaejoong setelahnya.

"Baiklah Joongie mau jadi uke, tapi Joongie mau kalau calon 'suami' Joongie harus bermata setajam elang, berbibir hati, tampan, kulitnya juga nggak boleh lebih putih dari Joongie ! dia harus jago nyanyi, ngrape, terus harus berbadan tegap kayak beruang ne hyungie ? biar nanti Joongie bisa panggil dia bear ? terus. . ." Jaejoong terus mengoceh tanpa henti memberikan kriteria calon 'suami'nya sedangkan Siwon memasang wajah pabonya mendengar semua kriteria tersebut karena ia pasti akan sulit mencarinya mengingat ia belum memiliki kandidat sedikitpun, sementara itu tanpa di ketahui kedua dongsaengnya Seunghyun sedang tersenyum penuh arti mendengar ucapan Jaejooong sepertinya ia telah memiliki calon 'suami' untuk Jaejoongnya.

**Tbc ?**

_**Guest(Macanjae)**;_

Mianhae bikin kecewa cz,gk bakal ada SIBUM atau GTOP. .

Tunggu aja nanti pairnya apa ne ? nih udah di lanjut,gomawo reviewnya

_**Gyelee**;_

Gomawo, seneng banget kalo ternyata fic gaje ne bisa menghibur. Mian kalo chap ne ngbosenin 'n gomawo reviewnya^^

_**hyukkie-chan**;_

Nih udah lanjut,gomawo reviewnya panggil Izca aja ne ?^^

_**Shiro20**;_

Gomawo reviewnya, udah gak penasaran kan ? Nih udah lanjut

Smoga gk ngcewain

Buat yang login Izca bales lewat PM^^

**Di tunggu kritik,and sarannya biar tambah semangat ! ^^**

**Gomawo ne siders,followers,and yang udah fav^^**

**Mind to RnR,please ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

Boo,Choose Me and Kiss B

**AUTHOR:Izca RizcassieYJ**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance,Family,Humor(*gagal**

**Pair : Yunjae as My Lovely pair,**

**And other pair**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje,Humor gagal, Shounen-ai,OOC, EYD yang tidak sesuai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**WARNING !**

**NO COPY & NO PLAGIAT !**

**# It's OWN STORY #**

**Summary: Choi Jaejoong bungsu dari 3 bersaudara yang hidup di antara unfortunatelly, memiliki 2 hyung Choi Seunghyun dan Choi Siwon yang sangat protective padanya karena kadar kecerobohan yang mencapai taraf membahayakan memutuskan mencarikan pendamping untuk menjaga dongsaeng tersayangnya. Siapakah yang akan di pilih Jaejoong ? pilihan Seunghyun atau Siwon ?**

**Previous chap:**

**Siwon memasang wajah pabonya mendengar semua kriteria tersebut karena ia pasti akan sulit mencarinya mengingat ia belum memiliki kandidat sedikitpun, sementara itu tanpa di ketahui kedua dongsaengnya Seunghyun sedang tersenyum penuh arti mendengar ucapan Jaejooong sepertinya ia telah memiliki calon 'suami' untuk Jaejoongnya.**

**Chapter 3/ ?**

***Boo,Choose Me and Kiss B***

Setelah mendengar persyaratan dongsaengnya Siwon langsung melesat menuju kamarnya tanpa sepatah katapun meskipun Jaejoong masih terus mengoceh tentang kriteria 'seme' idamannya yang bisa di pastikan akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama jika saja Seunghyun tidak menginteupsi ucapannya.

"Nae Joongie sekarang tidur ne ? hyung rasa sudah cukup kriterianya." Ujar Seunghyun dengan nada lembutnya.

"Tapi hyungie Joongie bel-eh, Siwon hyung mana hyungie ? " ucapan Jaejoong terpotong ketika ia menyadari hyung pabonya sudah tidak ada sedangkan Seunghyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Ya sudahlah Joongie tidur dulu hyungie. . .hoaaaahm Joongie ngantuk, jaljayo hyungie." Ucap Jaejoong di sertai kecupan di pipi sebelum melenggang ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu di sebuah kamar yang penuh dengan furniture bernuansa kuda seonggok manusia kuda terlihat sangat frustasi karena berulang kali mengacak rambutnya dan meringki-eh,mengerang dengan keras akibat dongsaeng dan usulan pabo yang ia berikan pada hyungnya. Siwon namja itu kembali mengingat ingat beberapa namja yang mungkin masuk ke dalam kriteria dongsaengnya, tapi ia tetap belum bisa mengira siapa calon 'suami' yang pantas dan cocok dengan kriteria dongsaeng yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit itu.

"Arghh,, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? nae Joongie kenapa kritea calon 'suami'mu begitu banyak ? mata setajam musang ? hemm siapa yah ?" gumam Siwon mengingat ucapan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu, ia kembali menghela napas berat andaikan bukan karena kecerobohan dongsaengnya itu dan usulan jenius yang muncul dari otak pabonya mungkin ia tidak akan bingung sendiri terlebih dengan kriteria idaman Jaejoong yang banyaknya hampir mencapai koleksi boneka kuda di kamarnya-ups, ia merutuki mulutnya yang kembali mengeluarkan kalimat yang tabu bagi namja setampan dirinya mengoleksi **_'BONEKA KUDA'_** itulah rahasia terbesar bagi dirinya yang membuat ia melarang siapapun masuk ke dalam kamarnya termasuk kedua saudaranya yang tanpa di ketahui olehnya bahwa keduanya mengetahui rahasia memalukan seorang _**Choi Siwon**._

Kembali pada seek-eh, se sosok namja yang masih sibuk berguling guling frustasi karena masih belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok dengan kriteria dongsaengnya, karena ia memang tidak memiliki banyak teman bukan karena ia mempunyai wajah pabo melainkan karena ia tidak mau memiliki teman yang tidak tulus atau biasa di sebut penjilat akibat kekayaan keluarganya. Membahas teman akrab atau sahabat ia jadi ingat jika memiliki dua sahabat fauna ikan dan monyet yang entah kenapa bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih itu, tanpa memusingkan sejoli fauna itu ia langsung mengambil i-pad untuk menghubungi sahabat ikannya yang pasti sedang bersama monyet kekasihnya itu tanpa memperdulikan bahwa waktu sudah memasuki tengah malam ia langsung menekan nomer yang ada di kontak i-padnya itu. Namun baru saja ia akan menekan tombol tiba tiba i-pad miliknya berbunyi.

**_Ikanpabo-fishy~ calling_**

"Yeobo-. . ." belum sampai Siwon menjawab panggilan dari namja ikan sahabatnya, Donghae sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Hei kudawon ! Bagaimana dengan Joongie ? Apakah kau sudah menemukan calon 'suami' untuk Joongie ? Heh, Siwon kau mendengarku tidak ?" ucap Donghae dengan dialek khas ikannya(?), sementara Siwon menghembuskan napas kesal karena sahabatnya itu masih sibuk menyerocos tidak jelas.

"Yak. .Yak apa apaan kau ikan ? pelan pelan kenapa ? kau ini jika tidak ingin semua koleksi _'NEMO'_ milikmu aku buang berhenti menyerocos seperti ikan (?)" gerutu Siwon dengan wajah kudanya.

"Andwae. . . . jangan ! eh,tapi tidak m

asalah jika kau membuang koleksiku aku tidak segan segan untuk memberitahu rahasia terbesar seorang Choi Siwon. .mihhihi" ancam Donghae yang membuat Siwon yang tadinya tersenyum bangga menjadi terkejut karena ternyata rahasia hidupnya sudah terbongkar.

"Aa-apa maksudmu heh ikan ?" ujar Siwon dengan nada yang sangat jelas terdengar gugup karena ketakutan.

"Hahaha santai saja kudawon rahasiamu aman bersamaku" ucap Donghae menenangkan Siwon, tapi Siwon tidak merasa tenang karena ia tahu pasti sahabat ikannya pasti meminta imbalan.

"Tapi jangan buang boneka** _'NEMO'_ **milikku ne ? " benar bukan dugaan Siwon pada sahabatnya itu.

"Hah. .baiklah, eh ngomong ngomong ada perlu apa kau menelponku ? padahal tadinya aku mau menelponmu duluan." Tanya Siwon yang entah sadar atau tidak jika namja yang menjadi lawan bicaranya kesal karena memiliki sahabat sepertinya yang dengan berat hati ia mengakui ketampanannya tapi memiliki otak yang pabo tingkat kuda.

"Yak dasar kuda pabo bukankah dari awal aku sudah mengatakannya ? bagaimana dengan calon 'suami' Joongie ? kau sudah menemukan calonnya ?" ujar Donghae menahan kesal.

"Wah. . kenapa kau mengingatkanku dengan itu lagi ? kau tau ikan aku bingung mau mencari dimana calon 'suami' Joongie ?" jawab Siwon yang terdengar sangat frustasi.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mencarinya di sekolah Joongie saja ? bukankah dia memiliki banyak penggemar ?" tukas Donghae mencoba member saran untuk Siwon yang tentu gagal karena jika saran yang di berikan Donghae ia ambil bisa di pastikan ia akan pusing sendiri mengingat fans Jaejoong hampir seluruh namja dan tidak mungkin ia seleksi satu persatu.

"Kau gila ikan ? aku tidak mungkin menyeleksi semua namja di sekolah Joongie apalagi jika dengan syarat yang begitu banyak dari Joongie, bisa mati kelelahan aku" terdengar sahutan dari Siwon yang frustasi dan sukses membuat namja yang di seberang menjadi simpati.

"Memangnya apa yang Jaejoong minta darimu ? apakah _boneka_ kesayanganmu ?" Siwon yang mendengar dugaan Donghae mendengus kesal karena sahabatnya itu pabo bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong yang fanatik pada gajah berubah menjadi fanatik kuda#sesama pabo saling menghina-_-

"Dasar pabo ! Joongie tidak mungkin meminta 'itu' dan berhenti mengejekku seperti itu !" Siwon mulai emosi terbawa suasana tapi ia mencoba menahannya karena ia tahu hanya Donghae yang bisa membantunya saat ini.

"Mianhae Siwonnie, aku hanya bercanda ? lalu jika bukan 'itu' yang di inginkan Joongie terus apa ?" ucap Donghae dengan nada manis karena ia tahu Siwon mulai terbawa emosi bukannya mereda Siwon justru mual mendengar panggilan manis dari sahabat ikannya itu.

"Hah, kau tahu ikan bagiku jika memberikan 'itu' mungkin lebih mudah di bandingkan harus menuruti syarat yang di berikan oleh Joongie padak-eh,pada kami. Ia mungkin hanya member satu syarat agar ia mau menerima perjodohan yang kami buat, tapi kriteria yang harus di penuhi itu yang membuatku pusing. Bagaimana mungkin ada namja yang lebih tampan dariku (?),mempunyai mata setajam musang ? yang benar saja mana ada laki-laki seperti itu ? berbadan tegap seperti beruang (?) terus bisa dance, bisa menyanyi dan rapp, terus apa lagi yah ? aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang di sebutkan Joongie, terlalu banyak aku jadi tidak mengingatnya" sementara Siwon sibuk berbicara namja di seberang sana sudah mulai terkantuk kantuk mendengar suara Siwon yang justru seperti lullaby.

"Hei ikan menurutmu bagaimana ? aku bingung mencarinya ?" Siwon masih sibuk berbicara hingga akhirnya ia sadar tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae.

"Ikan pabo kau mendengarku tidak, hei ikan !" suara Siwon terdengar mulai meninggi dan sukses membuat ikan yang hampir tertidur (?) dan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

**'_Bugh'_**

"Appoyo, yaak! Kuda pabo bisa tidak jangan berteriak seperti itu ? kau mau membuatku tuli ?" Donghae menjawab dengan bersungut sungut karena Siwon telah mengganggu ia yang hampir terlelap.

"Kau tadi mendengarku kan ? jadi bagaimana apa kau bisa membantuku ?" tanpa rasa bersalah Siwon malah menuntut Donghae dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Nde, aku akan membantumu. Sudah dulu aku mau tidur, awas jika kau mengangguku lagi !" tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Siwon ia langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya sementara Siwon melotot tidak percaya Donghae langsung menutup teleponnya begitu saja. Tapi ia merasa lega karena ia bisa mengandalkan sahabatnya itu, semoga harapannya bisa terkabul.

**SKIP TIME**

Keesokan harinya seperti biasa pagi itu diiringi dengan teriakan Jaejoong yang bangun terlambat, terdengar suara berisik yang berasal dari kamar lantai atas. Sedangkan dua orang yang berada di ruang makan hanya menutup mata ngeri karena mereka tahu yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah kebisingan yang di timbulkan dongsaengnya itu. Mereka berdua Seunghyun dan Siwon bersiap siap menunggu hal yang terjadi tapi mereka tidak mendengar apapun hampir saja mereka bernafas lega saat dongsaeng kesayangan mereka terlihat akan menuruni tangga, namun saat Jaejoong tersenyum menyapa hyungnya ia yang memang ceroboh tersandung kakinya sendiri.

**'**_**Dugh**'_

"Hikz. .hikz. .appoyo hyungie, huwe. .lutut Joongie berdarah hyungie" pekikan Jaejoong sontak membuat kedua hyungnya langsung terperanjat berlari menuju Jaejoong, melihat rengekan dongsaengnya Seunghyun langsung meminta maid yang berada di sekitarnya untuk mengambil P3K.

"Eunhe tolong ambilkan P3K yang ada di samping lemari itu " ujar Seunghyun sambil menunjuk lemari tempat P3K di simpan sedangkan Siwon sibuk menenangkan dongsaeng cantiknya itu.

"Eunhe-ah jangan lupa hikz. .plester. .hikz. .gambar. .hikz. .gaj. .hikz ah Joongie ne ?" pinta Jaejoong sambil menangis tersedu sedu.

"Arraseo tuan muda" setelah mengucapkan itu maidnya langsung mengambil apa yang di butuhkan tuan mudanya tersebut.

Setelah mengobati luka Jaejoong, mereka kembali melanjutkan sarapan pagi yang sempat tertunda. Siwon merasa aneh karena tidak mendengar celotehan Jaejoong yang biasanya menghiasi pagi mereka ia juga merasa sedang di tatap oleh seseorang dengan intens, saat ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang terlihat kedua saudaranya sedang memandang dirinya seakan dia makhluk yang aneh di dunia.

"Waeyo ? kalian berdua membuatku takut, jangan menatapku seperti itu" Siwon akhirnya bertanya karena tidak tahan di tatap intens oleh kedua saudaranya.

"Hyung tidak gila kan ?" pertanyaan polos dari Jaejoong sukses menohok hati Siwon, sedangkan Seunghyun hanya mendengus geli melihat kedua dongsaengnya dan para maid yang berada di ruang makanpun menahan senyum mereka melihat tingkah tuan mudanya. Seunghyun yang merasa bahwa Siwon tidak akan paham maksud Jaejoong berinisiatif menjelaskan pada dongsaeng pabonya itu.

"Hah. .kau sadar tidak dari tadi tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan ? apa kau sudah menemukan namja yang akan kau jodohkan dengan Joongie ?" ucapan dari hyungnya kembali menohok hati Siwon karena ia juga masih ragu mengandalkan bantuan Donghae, dengan lihainya ia menunjukkan wajah sok angkuhnya.

"Te-tentu saja, kau pikir aku belum menemukan namja yang di inginkan Joongie ? aku kan yang mengusulkan bagaimana mungkin aku belum menemukannya !" ujar Siwon dengan nada ketus, tapi saat ia menyadari bahwa dirinya kelepasan bicara dan tidak mengontrol ucapannya. Sedangkan Seunghyun yang menyadari kegugupan dongsaengnya menyeringai senang dan Jaejoong hanya memandang polos kedua hyungnya yang sibuk berargumen ia hanya menangkap kata 'namja' dan 'tunangan' Jaejoong.

"Jinja hyungie ? hyung sudah menemukan calon 'suami' untuk Joongie ?" dengan tatapan bak kucing terbuang ia menatap penuh harap pada hyung keduanya, Seunghyun kembali menyeringai melihat dongsaeng pertamanya mulai gelagapan menjawab dongsaeng cantiknya.

"Nde, Joongie. . ."akhirnya kalimat itu yang keluar karena ia tidak tahan dengan kitty eyes andalan dongsaengnya.

"Yeiyy, Joongie bakalan punya 'suami' ! tapi kapan Joongie bisa ketemu sama calon 'suami' Joongie hyungie ?" Siwon yang mendengarnya hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar, Seunghyun yang mengerti situasi langsung mencoba mengalihkan Jaejoong karena ia juga tidak tega melihat wajah frustasi dongsaengnya meskipun itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Joongie bukankah kau bilang sudah terlambat ?" dengan nada lembut Seunghyun berusaha mengingatkan Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang baru sadar dirinya terlambat langsung menghabiskan minumannya dengan tergesa gesa sampai ia hampir tersedak.

"Hei, pelan pelan Joongie lagipula bukankah kau sudah biasa terlambat ?" Jaejoong yang mendengar nada sindiran dari hyung tertuanya langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sudah, biar hyung saja yang mengantarmu. Bukankah kau ingin secepatnya melihat calon 'suami' yang Siwon hyung pilih ?" Siwon yang tadinya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Seunghyun karena merasa tertolong kembali menelan kembali ucapannya.

"Arraseo hyungie, Siwonie hyung Joongie berangkat dulu ne ? jangan lupa calon 'suami' Joongie. Pai pai hyungie ?" Jaejoong langsung berjalan mendahului hyungnya yang sibuk meledek Siwon.

"Pai Siwonie jangan lupa calon 'suami' Joongie ne ?" dengan penekanan di setiap suku kata Seunghyun berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon.

Setelah kedua saudaranya pergi ia langsung menghubungi sahabat ikannya, namun tidak ada sahutan dari seberang. Beberapa waktu berlalu ia tidak putus asa untuk menghubungi Donghae akhirnya terdengar sahutan yang kurang jelas karena di sertai gerutuan gerutuan dari namja ikan tersebut.

"Yeobo. ." Belum sempat ia menyapa Donghae sahabatnya itu sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Apa ?! kau mengganggu mimpi indahku saja !" dengan nada kesal ia menyela ucapan Siwon yang sudah mengganggu mimpi indahnya bersama hyukkienya dan membuat Siwon memutar bola matanya bosan karena ia tahu pasti mimpi itu tidak jauh dari kata yadong.

"Kau ketus sekali, bukankah tanpa memimpikannya kalian sering melakukan 'itu' ? lagipula apakah kau lupa bahwa kau akan membantuku mencari calon 'suami' untuk Joongie" ia mati matian menahan amarahnya, karena jika ia marah maka namja ikan itu tidak akan membantunya.

"Jangan bilang semalam kau tidak mendengar ceritaku ? dan mendengar kriteria idaman Joongie apa saja." Dengan nada curiga ia bertanya pada Donghae, sementara itu Donghae mulai berkeringat dingin karena yang terakhir ia dengar sayup sayup suara Siwon saat mengatakan 'berbadan tegap seperti beruang' dan 'jago ngrapp serta dance' hanya itu yang ia dengar. Tapi karena ia takut kena omelan dan muncratan kuda yang marah, ia akhirnya berpura pura mendengar cerita Siwon.

"An-aniyo, aku mendengarnya jadi kau tenang saja ne ?" terdengar ringkik-pekikan dari Siwon mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya.

"Baiklah kita bertemu di_ Purple Line CAFÉ_ jam 8 malam ne ?" mendengar semangat dari Siwon ia menjadi tidak tega mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu semua kriteria Jaejoong hanya sebagian kecil yang ia tahu tapi ia terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan Siwon.

"Ya sudah, sekarang aku harus menemui seseorang dulu yang mungkin sesuai dengan kriteria Joongie" Siwon langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya karena terlalu senang mendengar kabar dari Donghae, sementara itu Donghae yang sedang bingung frustasi sendiri karena permintaan Siwon. Namun tiba tiba ia tersenyum sumringah saat matanya tidak sengaja menatap sosok yang sesuai dengan kriteria Jaejoong.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan'nya', semoga saja 'ia' sesuai dengan harapan" ia terus menatap figure yang berada di album fotonya saat ia mengikuti lomba dance se Korea Selatan.

**SKIP TIME**

Malam harinya sesuai yang di janjikan, Siwon bertemu dengan Donghae serta calon 'suami' yang di carikan olehnya. Donghae terlihat sedang sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang menurut Siwon sesuai dengan kriteria Jaejoong, postur tubuh yang tinggi tegap seperti 'beruang' perlahan ia melangkah menuju tempat keduanya berada. Baru saja Siwon ingin memuji Donghae tapi yang ia lihat saat mendekati keduanya tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan awalnya, namja itu memang memiliki postur seperti 'beruang' namun ia rasa hanya itu kelebihannya. Melihat Siwon sudah datang, Donghae langsung berdiri untuk memperkenalkan namja di sampingnya.

"Lama sekali kau baru datang ? kau tahu hampir saja kami berniat pulang, ia adalah seorang dancer dan ia juga pandai rapp. Kau pasti tidak menyesal telah aku kenalkan padanya" namja yang tersebut langsung membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

" **Bang Yongguk** imnida, bangapta Siwon-sshi" dengan sopan ia berusaha memperkenalkan dirinya, Siwon hampir saja terhanyut akan ke sopanannya tapi saat tiba tiba ia tersenyum semuanya berantakan. Bukan senyuman mempesona tapi malah senyuman mesum seperti o mom yang menggoda yeoja muda.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruangan terdapat dua orang namja yang sedang berkumpul bersama, namja tersebut sibuk membahas mengenai bisnis antara kedua perusahaan besar.

"Bagaimana hyung aku rasa rapat tadi sore menguras tenaga, apa hyung tidak berniat pulang sekarang ? bukankah hyung bilang dongsaeng bungsu hyung sendirian di rumah ?" ujar namja tampan dengan mata setajam musang dengan badan tegap bibir berbentuk hati yang mampu meluluhkan hati yeoja dan namja berstatus 'uke'.

"Aku rasa tidak masalah jika Joongie harus menunggu lebih lama" namja bernama Seunghyun itu tersenyum tipis saat mengingat dongsaengnya. Sambil menatap foto dongsaengnya ia kembali tersenyum lembut, namja di depannya ikut tersenyum lembut melihat tatapan penuh kasih sayang dari Seunghyun. Tanpa sengaja namja tampan itu melihat foto yang di pegang oleh sahabatnya tersebut, seorang namja cantik dengan mata doe yang membiusnya dan senyuman menawan membuatnya tanpa sadar merona meskipun tipis dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Hyung, siapa namja cantik yang berada di foto itu ?" dengan nada malu malu namja tampan itu menanyakannya pada Seunghyun.

"Ia dongsaengku, waeyo ? kau tertarik pada namdongsaeng ne ? tapi, sayang sekali aku berniat ingin menjodohkan ia dengan seseorang" namja tampan itu langsung tertunduk lesu tanpa menyadari seringai jahil dari namja yang di anggap hyungnya itu.

"Kau tahu nama namja itu adalah** Jung Yunho**" namja yang tadi tertunduk lesu tersebut langsung menegakkan kepalanya dan memberi tatapan tidak percaya mendengar jawaban dari Seunghyun sedangkan Seunghyun hanya tersenyum jahil melihat senyuman lega dari namja tampan bernama Jung Yunho tersebut.

**Tbc ?**

**Vic89; what are you thinking ?#Seunghyun modeON**

**VoldeMIN vs KYUtie; Yapz tapi ada crack pairnya jua di sini tapi nanti munculnya, mian kalo terlalu singkat cz ini udah semaksimal mungkinQAQ**

Guest**; nih udah lanjut mian kalo update cepat kayaknya gk bisa,tpi ttep Izca usahain qo'^^**

**Riyunjae; amiien#do'a bareng jaemma**

Jema Agassi**; siapa tuh ?kkk**

**Kalo yunppa mah anything for boojae, di repotin juga gk masalah asal#evilsmirk**

**Fuyu Cassiopeia; begitulah jaemma, kalo gk genit nanti appa bear malah nglirik yang lainxD**

**YeChun; ne yunppa udh muncul,smoga suka ne ?**

**Kim Selena; he'eum buktinya tuh monyet suka#lirikhyukkie**

**Gomawo ne senpai nih udah lanjut^^**

Shiro20**; aku usahain ini lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya^^**

Ashura Yu**; nih udah update, gomawo ne ?^^**

**URuRuBaek; nih udah lanjut,gomawo senpai^^**

**Abilhikmah; udah tahu kan siapa calon T.O.P ?#smirkbrengT.O.P**

Diyas**; nih udah di lanjut mian kalo mengecewakan ne ?**

**Zhe; nde saeng gomawo reviewnya ne ?^^**

9194**; gimana yah ? liat nanti deh ?^^**

Unknown**; nih udah lanjut^^**

**Taeripark; kalo itu sih kita liat aja nanti, yang pasti urie appa bear calon 'suami' idaman jaemma nomero uno#high5brengyunppa**

Hyukkie-chan**; hmmm,jadi apa yah ?**

**Jadi calon 'suami' jaemma !#digetokhyukkie*plukjaemma**

**Insun taeby; nih yunppa udah keluar perdana^^**

**Tapi semoga chap ini bisa ngobatin kangen sama yunppa ne ?**

**Yjboo; hhaha, gk janji bisa update cepet^^**

**Tapi nih udah lanjut,semoga gak mengecewakan.**

Zhu Rizhu**; siip nih udah lanjut^^**

**Yoon hyunwoon; yunppa muncul nih, smoga kamu suka ne.**

Mianhae buat biasnya Yongguk-jussi kalo Yongguk-jussi di nistakan di sini ne ?

Jeongmal kamsahamnida buat yang udah review, follow, and favorite my fic.

Di tunggu review selanjutnya,**No Flame and No Siders**

**Mind to RnR,please ?**

**24/08/2013**

**08:42 A.M.**


End file.
